Jane
by Fangy McVampgirl
Summary: This is the story of Jane once she became a vampire. If you guys would like to read more, leave a comment. I already have more written, but I figured I would just put up the first part for now and see how it went. By the way, Jane is working title.
1. Chapter 1

When the last of the burning, raging fire finally sizzled out of my fingertips, and I could open my mouth without screaming, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in an alley, that I was certain. Sitting up I noticed rats sat squeaking quietly in dark corners, watching me, but never creeping any closer. It would be like this from now on, I realized. My new, harsh form radiated an aura of violence, keeping even the pesky gnats at bay. I dwelled on this for a fraction of a second, and my brain, working much, much faster than it had before, quickly switched gears to a new topic.

My senses, acute and alert, took in everything; a rhythmic beating, created by the small hearts of the rats; each small particle of gritty dirt beneath my fingertips; the stale stench of stagnant pond water, just a half a mile away. All of this was incredibly overwhelming, though it had only taken me a mere second to absorb. There was one scent that I had previously overlooked, since it was barely there, just a trail left from, perhaps, a few days ago. Once I found it, though, it could not be reburied amongst all the other filth of the alley, and this new odor hit me like a ton of bricks. Memories came rushing back to me, and suddenly my mind cleared as I focused on the recollections.

I saw the man who brought me here, to this dank alley, saw him grab my arm and haul me here away from the hustle and bustle of the late night London streets. He dragged me through many dark back roads where we finally reached the lane where my life was changed forever. He threw me to the ground and then kneeled down next to me. Bringing his lips to my wrist, I thought he might kiss my hand. Instead, he sank his teeth into my snowy white skin, and everything went black. I heard him say that I was lucky, that he could have simply killed me. I wished he would, wished he would take my life, because death had to be better than this, this fire coursing through my veins. He told me that he would be back, and that he had big plans for me. I heard his footsteps reverberating off the walls of the alley as he walked away, leaving me to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew what he was, knew what he meant when he said he could have killed me. I would be like his other victims, killed for my blood, then left to rot in a river or- blood. Now that the thought had crossed my mind, I knew that I would not be pleased or satisfied until the burning thirst in my throat had been quenched. Morning was on its way, the sun already peeking over the horizon. I heard a man approaching and he became my first victim, my first of many on the killing spree that followed. When the burning in my throat finally subsided, I wandered the streets of London, knowing that sleep would never come for me again, no matter how hard I tried, I had heard all the stories on vampires and-

I stopped short in my tracks, realizing by some miracle that was the first time I had thought that word today. Now it bounced around in my skull like a rubber ball. I knew it would not be the last time I thought it, for it was what I am now. I'm sure this would have caused much more contemplation, but in the next instant, I heard my name being called.

"Jane? Jane?"

It was the man who had brought this upon me. He had said he would come back for me, and now I knew it was no lie. But I would not let him have me, would not do as he had intended for me. It was so unfair that I had to live like this now, and forever, just to make life better for him. So I took off running, all the while, thinking about my future, wondering what I would do, where I would turn (literally, I had no idea where I was running to). It didn't take long until my worry on the subject was over, because someone decided for me.


	3. Chapter 3

** A much bigger chapter this time guys! Finally fit some dialog in there too. Just to let you know, sometimes it might take a while for me to update. The reason for that is that I type on my laptop. That would be fine and dandy except for the fact that my laptop is like, prehistoric. So I type on there (I like and laptop keyboards better, and I can take my story on the go) and it doesn't recognize a flash drive. I'd have to go to like Starbucks or something to email it to myself and I don't have the time for that. So everything you read has been re-typed, by yours truly. Thanks for reading and make sure to write a review!**

The speed of running felt so wonderful that I kept on going, always staying in the comfort of the shadows. It wasn't until I got to Italy that I needed to stop, needed to ebb that itch in the back of my throat once more. I was more organized about it this time, not just killing any person that no one would notice me take. This time, now that my thirst was just slightly more under control, I could concentrate more on my prey itself, and not just the succulent delight flowing through their veins.

So I took those that the world would not miss. Con artist, burglars, and murders all became my prey. I felt that by taking the lives of them, I would make the lives of others better. It gave me a feeling of self-worth, knowing that not only was I sustaining my needs, but I was also ridding Italy of its filth. I traveled through the shadows of Italy, going from town to town. It was hard, especially on sunny days, sticking to the shadows, but like I said before, I had heard the stories about vampires –there was that word again- one in particular being what happens to them in the sunlight. I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to take the chance of bursting into flames, so I kept the darkness as my only friend.

Italy slowly grew on me and I soon felt that I could easily spend the rest of my existence there. I thought about purchasing a home, but was unsure if it was doable. Even though I was mature for a newborn as young as I was, I stilled craved blood much more than a vampire of just a few years of age may. Also, I was only fifteen and realtors would most likely not take me seriously and send me to an orphanage. So, the whole scheme would simply call attention to me, and that was something I most definitely didn't need. The streets would have to remain my home for now, just as they had for the past few weeks.

My feeling of self worth didn't last long, but I didn't give up on sustaining my thirst with criminals. I wished there was more I could do though. I suppose I felt that guilty or innocent, they were still people. Of course, that's the way it was before the Volturi found me. The Volturi, the largest coven in the world, rules over the vampire world and they changed my thoughts on the topic completely. I remember the day they found me quite clearly. It makes sense, considering what I went through on that sunny Volterra afternoon.

I had been trying to hunt only once in a city each time I visited, so as to remain inconspicuous. This meant that I could stay in one place for about a week. This angered me, infuriated me to a breaking point. Because of the man that brought this fate upon me, I had to leave the place that I would just have begun to get comfortable with.

After about a year of traveling around Italy, I returned to one of the small towns that I had found quite quaint and comfortable. Yes, Volterra was a lovely place to be, but it was known for being vampire free. They even had a holiday, St. Marcus Day to commemorate it. With this, I had to be extra careful when hunting, for I did not want to destroy the peaceful decorum of this beautiful city that I liked so much.

After being in Volterra for a week, my time came to leave, and once again, I was sad to go. I decided to stay one last night there, just to enjoy the charisma, I planned my escape route that night, expecting that tomorrow the sun would shine over Italy blessing this small town with its warmth. I would leave first thing in the morning, for that blasted itch in the back of my throat was returning, and I needed to hunt soon.

The next morning came all too soon and I realized that I stayed in Volterra much too long. I should have left before the sun raised, left before I had to worry about its shining light, I realized too late. Even now, its blinding ray's filled the horizon with light, leaving me with the task of retreating to darkness as quickly as possible. I swiftly darted into the shadow of a clock tower. _Calm down, _I thought to my self. _You have a route figured out, and you'll be out of the city in no time. _

Ah, if only it had been that simple. I looked around, searching for the next shadow. I came up empty. I had made not one mistake, but two. I was in the town square, a relatively empty place. There were no buildings, no monuments. It was a gathering place, made for people, not businesses or homes. Not for anything tall enough to create a shadow. The tallest thing nearby was the clock tower that I stood under, but there was nothing around that would help me escape. Sure, people would begin to congregate here shortly, but I couldn't rely on them to keep me in the darkness. And so today's task would be to remain in the shadow of the tower until night fell and I could leave peacefully. It sounded simple enough, and it was.

That is, until people started wondering into the town square. That is when things got complicated, hard to handle. Every time someone walked by my hiding place, the burn in my throat flared, sometimes synchronizing with the beating of his or her precious heart. Then the peddlers came and things got worse. They got even closer to my shadowy realm than the pedestrians had, showing off the merchandise they had to offer. Some even approached me, Italian persuasions sliding off their tongues. "Try this hand cream miss. It will make your skin luxuriously smooth." "This is the finest wine in all of Italy. One sip will send you crazy for more." I pretended I knew no Italian, though it was actually my best foreign language, being born in London. I sent them off as quickly as I could. They all got so close, and I was at a breaking point. I leaned against the wall; teeth mashed together, fingernails creating small crevices in the brink underneath them, when a small gypsy woman approached me.

"Miss? I can see you are troubled. I can read your palm and tell you your fortune for a small bit of money. Please let me help you," she said, holding out her hand, palm up, waiting.

"I speak no Italian," I lied in an awful, fake American accent. I hoped she didn't notice. She just stared at me for a short second, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I can tell you what will happen in your future. Who wouldn't want to know the outcome of their actions before they make them? I will help you guarantee a bright future. Place your hand in mine," she rattled on, meaning she must not have spoken English, or was very desperate for money.

I switched to Italian. "No thank you."

"Oh, but I insist."

"Maybe some other time," I replied, knowing I'd never see her again.

"I want to help you," she said, and quickly reached for my hand. I wasn't surprised when she snatched it from behind me before I could yank it away. My thirst distracted me, and I wasn't as agile as normal.

As soon as her warm skin made contact with the iciness of my hand, I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel the blood running through her veins, the beating of her heart. Just as she was about to jerk back from my frosty hand, I got a better grip on hers and dragged her to the other side of the tower where no one was watching. The sun shone down on me, but I didn't care about bursting into flames. All I could think about in that instant was the thirst. She looked into my black eyes with fear, and that was the last thing she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long, but once school starts back up, I'm a busy, busy bee. This chapter's a little shorter than the last one, and I hope you are continuing to read and get interested in the story! R&R please! Let me know if you like shorter or longer chapters...**

Sparkling, not bursting into flames. I stared at my skin, most likely with a mesmerized look on my face. I needed to retreat back into the shadows before someone saw me, but I could not take my gaze off my dazzling skin. It was as if I had small glass shards imbedded in my skin. Light beams bounced of me this way and that, shining on the tower, the ground, my clothing. Someone was sure to notice.

And notice they did. I looked up just in time to see a figure in a hooded cape take my arm. I tried to shake the hand off my arm, but it stayed firmly clasped in place, and I noticed the hand was ice cold, just like mine. This was another vampire, and judging from the hand, it was a man.

He started dragging me away, despite my protested calls of "Leave me alone!" I dug my feet into the ground, making small ditches with the force of my shoe tearing through the dirt. He took me to a man hole in the ground, where he lifted the cover. I was sill strong, being only a few months old, but this vampire was wise from age and experience. He shoved me through the small opening in the ground and followed me shortly after. Once we were both through, we began walking, and the man didn't attempt to grab my arm again. He didn't have to. The cold, stone corridor we traveled through gave a sense of danger and ancient secrets.

After a few moments, I realized that the stones underneath me were slanting downwards, taking me farther underground. The strange man and I continued to walk in silence for several more minutes, and soon my curiosity overpowered my fear.

"Where are you taking me?" I tried to sound bold and unafraid, but even I could hear the slight quiver in my voice.

"You have broken the rules. You should know where you are going," he replied.

"Well you don't. So will you tell me, or am I just going to have to wait and see?"

He sighed, seeming to weight the two options I had presented. "You are going to see the Volturi, and you will most likely die. Aren't you glad I told you?" I could get used to this guy. He had the same kind of attitude I had in my past life.

What is a Volturi and why does it want to kill me? I did not do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong? You think you didn't do anything wrong! Foolish child. You're almost as dumb as you're brother, parading around in the sun with all…"

I'm sure he continued, but I didn't hear another word, his voice slowly fading out of my mind as soon as I heard the word 'brother'. He was talking about my brother, Alec. How could I have forgotten about my faithful twin, the one who had been by my side for all my life, and the nine months before that? Now that the thought had been brought to my mind, I realized I hadn't thought of my family or friends once since the night in the alley. What a selfish, bloodthirsty creature I had become.

I now had many questions swimming around inside my head. How did the Volturi know Alec was my brother? Was he dead? Was this Volturi holding him prisoner? Would I ever see him again? How had he become like me? Was it the same man that took my life? I intended to get some answers.


End file.
